ceres_2525fandomcom-20200214-history
Cloning
Cloning in the Milky Way Galaxy, depends on where you live. Naturally the Apostle Stars frown upon this to a high degree. There have been excommunications of clones, banishments, even. The natural life giving "one being, one life," as it were, is the usual course in the sector of Solman's birth. This is a local excemption in Apostle Stars, out of the Galactic. This example is oft cited as a test scenario for the supremacy of local rule of Stellar nation-state systems within the Confederation. For the greater Galactic Confederation, cloning is allowed for military and first responders. Murder and accident victims as well. It depends on having a Living Will on record. Individual Star System's may vary on the age and status the decedent is retored to. Most restore one to their age upon death, and take measures to correct any major illness by creating a healthy body of the given age. Conscriptees into the military are automatically enrolled. If killed on deployment, the clone is reinstated in the rear area away from that action. The restored person is given the option to return to service or to end their service on honorable terms. They did, after all, give their life in service to their system or to the Galactic. In the non-organized worlds around the periphery, cloning runs the spectrum. Many beings have achieved a sense of immortality, building the Bloodline on a series of clones through the centuries. With Tenublians having a natural affinity for the work, cloning is at a high state of possibility in the modern Galaxy. They can take any intact sample or a set of partial samples of genetic material and use it to create the original being or animal. Tenubs have even merged species. Creating the mythical Pegasus from ancient Earth 1.0 would be possible for them with ease: just merge the DNA from the largest eagles with that of horses, some experimentation to get the musculature right, and viola'! Pegasus flying the low-grav skies. Hypothetically. Memory engrams are required to pass on the memories and experiences of the original donar parent. When exactly in the life was that engram taken is a highly relevant question. If one was to put the engrams from a 12 year old into a body grown to 18 years equivalent, is that being a 12- year-old or 18? Cloning brings up many ethical, legal, religious and societal questions that are answered differently for each individual and planet and sector. Reverse that? Put the adult memories of an 48 year old into a new 18 year old body. Will that person have to endergo mandatory military service again? or continue on in reserve service for another lifetime? What rank would the Galactic give an 18 year old who was a planetary general for the last 30 years? A common question is: what of Iron from book 1, Ceres 2525? The author invites you, fair reader, to reply here with your best answer. Thank you. Category:Galaxipedia: Terms of the Galactic Category:Behind the WetNet